


【赫海】我想

by MUsan3



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3
Summary: *孕期play*赫海已婚*语C口嗨产物
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 27





	【赫海】我想

观众席上的喧嚣吵闹声震荡着耳膜，身旁几个熟悉的人纷纷在为台上的精彩表演欢呼叫嚣。李东海本想跟着他们一块，但刚起身，一股来自胃部的恶心感就阻止了他。“呃…”他赶紧坐下，抬手顺了顺前胸，试图压在这股反胃感，一点都不想当着这么多人的面吐出来。

“怎么了海海？不舒服吗？”李赫宰看样子也没心思去看这场演唱会，但是大队都要来，李东海也跟着吵着要来，真拿他没办法。

李东海摆摆手，示意他自己没什么大问题。 “我没事…” 话音刚落，好不容易压下的反胃感又一次席卷而上。李东海赶紧站起身，快速对着身旁几个人解释完，立刻起身，捂着嘴往观众席后面快步走去   
“等等我 ，我跟你去。”快步跟着他出去，到了卫生间看他抑制不住的干呕，被恶心感刺激的双眼发红，手臂撑着台面也跟着抖的样子，李赫宰心疼的无以复加。 

过了一会，李东海从一旁抽了张纸，擦了擦嘴角残液，转头就看到站在卫生间门口的人。 “我说了我没事。” 他随手将那团纸扔进垃圾桶，手下意识顺着胸膛往下抚去，停在了小腹上方。 

李赫宰赶紧把手里的水递上去。“你再漱漱，好点没有啊？要不我们走吧，特哥他们会理解的。” 看着李东海盯着自己小腹的神情，他忍不住走上去把那人抱进怀里吻了吻。“辛苦了宝贝。”感受得到怀里人的小腹已经有些隆起，微长的卷发在脑后扎起一个小啾，李东海乖巧的靠在爱人怀里，李赫宰忍不住又捧着他的脸对着他的唇瓣吻了下去。 

他吻上来的时候，李东海下意识地闭上了眼睛，感受到李赫宰在唇上点点啄吻。“ …我们赶紧回去吧，不然特哥他们该找上来了。” 说完，伸手想要推他。

可李赫宰刚吻上那熟悉的柔软嘴唇，就忍不住的想获取更多，轻轻用舌尖扫了扫他的上颚。 “海海… ”李赫宰放开了他的嘴唇，侧过去含住他的耳垂，对着他吹气，“海海，老公想你了…”

李东海瞬间被拉回精神，更加用力地去推他， “…你…这里…是观众席的洗手间啊…” 可怎么也推不动他，手腕被他牢牢抓住，禁锢在胸前。

“没事宝贝儿。”李赫宰依然抓着他的手靠在他耳边。“现在全韩国谁不知道你是我老婆？嗯？不怕。” 说完李赫宰作势就要解他的扣子，他吓得一把推开，红着脸嗫嚅着什么。李赫宰看样子也不想把人逗的太狠了，只得捏了捏他的手，“好啦不闹你了，等看完演唱会再说。”

李东海还以为终于让他放弃了在这里亲密的想法，甩开他的手，装作生气的模样，回到了座位上。跟成员们解释过了以后李赫宰又挨着他坐下，想亲密的心思起了就很难再压下去，于是试探性的摸摸他的腰扯他的手，都被李东海毫不留情的拍掉了，还转过头来瞪了他一眼，带着些警告。

可对李赫宰来说瞪那一眼更像是勾引，像是还没发育好的软绵绵的老虎幼崽，真可爱。

终于熬到了演唱会结束。李东海刚站起身，就有一阵眩晕感袭来，整个人没站稳，踉跄了一下。 

“海海！” 李赫宰吓了一大跳，连忙从背后抱住他。“你有没有事？” 看他只是扶着额头，其他不像有什么问题的样子。 李赫宰把他抱得紧紧的，“你吓死我了…海海…走，回家了，不看了。特哥我们两个先回去了！” 说着就拽着人的手往出走。 

李东海亦步亦趋的跟在他后面，想想自己也许是饭吃得太少了而导致的低血糖。毕竟现在这种情况，身体负荷增加，以前的食量是完全不够的。李赫宰把车开的很稳，生怕再让他觉得不舒服，一路上李东海靠在座椅上，缓解头部的眩晕，所以到家以后，基本上已经没事了。“ 赫宰啊…我没事了。”

李赫宰皱着眉不说话，只是一言不发的开着车。  
“下车。”  
李东海很久没见过这样冷脸的李赫宰，不由得有些怯怯的。看他走的慢吞吞的，李赫宰转身直接把人横抱了起来。李东海好像才反应过来那人想干什么，惊呼一声，不停的拍打着他，大骂他禽兽。 

“我是不是禽兽你一会就知道了，不急在这会。” 李赫宰低下头亲了他一口，“宝贝把门开开，我们回家了。”

李东海见他迟迟不肯放自己下来，也不敢挣扎，生怕碰到这撞到那，只好伸手，艰难地攀上门把手，将自己的指纹按在触摸屏上。 “到家了…你先放我下来。”

“放什么？我宝贝儿我愿意抱着，给我抱一会。 ”李赫宰用脚踢上门，抱着他往卧室走。 “海海…三个月了… ”李赫宰亲昵的蹭了蹭他的头发，把人放在床上，自己也凑上前去手臂撑在他身体两侧。低头对着他亲了又亲，怎么也不愿意放开。 

李东海躺在床上盯着自己的爱人，他居高临下地看着自己，将头顶所有的光都挡住，他背着光，看不到面上的任何表情。但是从他的话语里可以感觉到，今天或许是逃不掉了。  
“ 医生说…最好不要…”

“最好不要，那就是可以要咯。”   
李赫宰轻笑着抚摸他的脸，又抚过他的眼下，那双眼睛还和他们刚认识他的时候一样清亮。   
“你不想吗…海海…我忍得好难受。” 李赫宰把头在他的下巴上蹭着，顺势用舌尖舔了舔。 

李东海的理智告诉自己，不能做。但是身体又往往是最诚实的，不得不承认李赫宰今天营造了一种完美气氛，他的舌尖顺着下巴向上，再一次伸进李东海的嘴里，卷着他的舌头和自己纠缠。李东海慢慢感觉到微微隆起的腹部下方那团火逐渐被点燃。“ …嗯…我…我想…”

“来宝贝，帮我把扣子解开。 ”李赫宰翻了个身躺下，让他坐到自己身上。看着他努力的解扣子却一直解不开，急得眼泪都要掉下来了。“ 海海，我来吧。”李赫宰细长的手指利落的解开他的衣扣，凉凉的指尖触碰到李东海的肌肤， 被冰的泛起细小的疙瘩。“海海好像在产奶了，很快就可以给我吃了吧。”李赫宰笑着看着他，李东海羞的小脸浮上一些红色。看着他的模样李赫宰只觉得下身更硬了，于是用力一扯让纽扣全部崩开，李东海吓得惊呼，拍着李赫宰让他赶快把空调打开。

李东海看着眼前的人，感觉自己突然回到了十几年前，变回那个初次和李赫宰上床的男孩，做什么都带上了些紧张。 空调刚开，房间里温度还没上来，但是保暖的衣物已经被除去，李东海不由得抱起胳膊，轻轻抽了口气。

李赫宰看着他茫然的样子觉得很可爱，眼前的人衣衫大敞，已经有了那种媚态，乳肉也渐渐变得饱满。  
“ 要老公帮你吗？”

今天李赫宰不再是过去在刚得知自己怀孕时那个温柔又体贴的人，而仿佛是被浸泡在欲望的水池中的一块海绵，将情欲吸收到饱和，一刻也不能容忍。  
“要…” 李东海虽然想要拒绝，可一张开嘴，就完全相反了。 

李赫宰猛地坐起来把人抱进怀里，与他额头相抵，呼吸绕在一起，近的闻得到他们共同使用的沐浴露味道。他轻轻的舔着爱人的唇瓣，舌头伸进去与他缠绕。“ 海海，摸摸我。”

听到他的话，李东海的手不受控制地朝着他身下摸去，摸到一根火热的硬物后，微颤着伸进去，直接贴上它。李赫宰的舌尖游走在自己的脖颈间，一点一点的舔吻，触碰着自己的敏感神经。“…我…我摸了”

“乖宝宝把裤子脱了。”李赫宰埋在李东海的胸前啃咬着想念了许久的软肉，一只手揉捏着他变得饱满弹润的胸，另一只手则作乱的摩挲着他的腰。 

李东海感受着他的抚摸，胸前的刺激不禁让兴奋从一个点传至全身。“好…”他吸着气，空调终于开始运行了起来，暖气打在身上，痒痒的，李东海的手顺着微凸的小腹摸下去，稍稍起身，将自己的裤子褪下后，又环住他的腰。 

李赫宰也解开他的裤子放出了火热已久的欲望，抵在他的小腹处，将自己的和他的握在手中一起磨蹭，李东海难耐地仰起头呻吟，在情动期间还抚着小腹说着小心孩子。我的海海...真是太可爱了，李赫宰有些出神的想。他亲了亲他鼓起的腹部，拉着他的手让他搂着自己。小赫宰好像兴奋的有些一弹一弹的，他握着它拍打李东海因怀孕而变的更软的屁股。看他湿漉漉的眼睛叹了口气，拿出床头柜里的润滑剂打开。“宝贝放松…”李赫宰把沾了润滑剂的手指缓缓塞进那个紧致的小洞里，穴里很热，也淌了水儿，收的很紧。“不要咬嘴唇，叫出来，你知道我喜欢你叫出来。”李赫宰哄着人不要再折磨可怜的嘴唇。

“赫宰…你…轻一点啊…”李东海还是带着些害怕，毕竟现在特殊时期，一个不小心那就是无法挽回的后果了。

“放松点宝贝儿，别怕。” 李赫宰的吻落在他的全身，手指轻柔的抽插着，感觉到他的小口慢慢放松下来变得柔软。李东海环着人脖子的手又紧了紧。李赫宰轻咬着他的耳垂说“宝贝乖，让我进去。”

现在李东海整个人都紧张得很，不知是因为许久未做，还是因为现在的特殊情况。李东海的手朝着身下伸过去，触碰到了他的指尖，于是李赫宰笑着收回了手，看着他自己开拓穴道。毕竟最清楚他身体的，是他自己。手指挤入狭窄却已经湿润不已的穴道里，动作带了些小心翼翼。但正是因为这份小心翼翼，身体被一下一下地刺激着。

“好了吗宝宝…我想进去了。”李赫宰依然不停的吻着他让他放松身体，而许久未使用的小穴已经开始一收一缩的准备着迎接，他慢慢的扶着龟头插进去。李东海的穴道还是那么紧致又带着高热。 “宝宝你真的好紧…”李赫宰搂着人的腰缓慢的动起来，听着他一惊一乍的叫声觉得颇为好笑。看着李东海很快就双目含情的迷乱了起来，但动作还有些小心翼翼的放不开，忍不住生出些逗弄的心思。 “你说，宝宝知道我们在做什么吗？”

李东海听着他故意逗弄般的话语，脸颊经不住害羞与燥热而透出粉红来，“…你…啊…别瞎说… ”李赫宰突然用力一撞，还在害羞的那人因为担心与紧张，双手立刻攀上了他的肩膀。“你…轻…轻一点啊！”

“不怕宝贝儿。”话虽然这么说，但李赫宰还是放轻了动作，浅浅的抽插着，可没想到李东海很快就不满足于这一点甜头，讨好的吻着他的锁骨，希望他能再动一动。

这边李东海也是许久未享受到快感，紧张逐渐被驱散，剩下的只有冲刷掉理智与意识的情潮。 “…啊…再深一点…没事的… ”李东海双手交环在他颈后，抬头，对上了他带着无尽欲望的眼眸。下一秒，那人便将他按倒在床上，抬起腿，小心翼翼地避开了小腹，开始了进攻 。

“宝宝喜欢我这样干你吗？” 李东海薄薄的小嘴让他怎么都亲不够。渐渐李赫宰开始加快了速度，身下的人已经有些承受不来的哭叫了起来，两只手胡乱的挠着他的背。   
”宝贝你叫叫我…”  
“…喜欢…啊…赫…赫宰啊…” 很明显，李东海叫的并不是他想听的，于是他暂时停下动作来，发出一声不满的“啧”，然后深埋在身体里的那根东西就以这种状态，朝里又顶了几下。李东海忍不住惊呼一声，“别…哥哥…老公…”

“乖，再多叫叫，老公什么都给你。” 李赫宰揽着他的腰继续冲撞着，紧致的小穴让他流连忘返。 手里抓着他的臀肉软弹弹的，他忍不住使劲拍打了几下，李东海被打的一激灵，直骂他变态。 “你不就喜欢变态的吗嗯？宝宝？以前还叫过我什么来着？”

因为怀孕这特殊情况，两人之间并没有重复曾经的那些刺激姿势，他仅仅是扶着李东海的腰，他的双腿架在李赫宰的胳膊上，打开双腿任他进入。“ …嗯…哈…哥哥…哥哥…”看来这个答案是错的，他更加用力地顶撞着，力度大到让李东海开始担心肚子里的孩子是否会受到影响。“ 啊呃…啊…爸…爸爸…”李东海呜呜的哭了出来。

“真是个坏孩子，怎么可以跟自己的爸爸乱伦呢？还怀了爸爸的孩子。”李赫宰吻着他越来越红的脸，掐着他的腰抽插着。李东海的眼泪不停的流着，一手小猫似的挠着他的后背，一手护着肚子让小心。李赫宰不由得心生醋意，狠狠一顶，换来他一声惊叫，脚趾都爽的蜷缩。“等生下来以后也脱光衣服在他面前被爸爸操好不好？嗯？”

李东海听着他口中的羞耻话语，快感一波一波的涌上来，自己什么话都说不出来，能做的只有抽泣。“ 唔！…你别说…啊…哈…嗯…”李东海视线又模糊了起来，昏暗灯光下只能看到他锋利的面部轮廓。他一下又一下地顶着，李东海只感觉三个月没有开拓过的甬道此时正在紧缩，配合上他的撞击，逐渐在爆发的边缘了。“ …我…我要到了…赫宰！…呃——！” 几乎是所有感觉都被夺走，李东海闷哼一声射了出来，全部射到了李赫宰的小腹上。后穴不停痉挛着，紧紧绞着李赫宰的性器，他不由得暗骂一声，随即深深的射进了深处。

两个人简单的沐浴过以后，李赫宰撑在李东海身侧，轻拍着他的腹部，“好神奇啊，海海，我们就要有自己的孩子了。”李东海看着那人泛着光的眸子，只觉得心里柔软一片，又跟人接了一个温柔而漫长的吻。

“我觉得现在的日子很好，Superjunior很好，D&E很好，李赫宰和李东海的生活也很好。”李东海轻轻的靠在李赫宰身边，“赫宰，我想就这样一直下去，我们会有很长很好的一生的。”

“对。”李赫宰又亲了亲爱人的额头，“我跟你总是一起的，我们总是一起的。”

Fin.


End file.
